Rainy Day Visitor
by twiinklestar
Summary: Today hadn't gone half as well as she thought it would have. ExT


**Rainy Day Visitor**

**Card Captor Sakura one-shot  
Rated K  
****Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I only own my story.**

**A/N: This is my first posted Card Captor Sakura fanfiction, however, not my first fanfiction. The characters may be OOC and if they are, please let me know. This didn't go as well as planned but please review and let me know how well I did on my first attempt.**

* * *

Today hadn't gone half as well as she thought it should have. Summer had ended the previous week and school was back in session. Last years Tomoeda Elementary grade seven students were now in eighth grade. Grade eight meant a new school, new teachers and new people. Tomoyo was glad to be back in school with her friends, Sakura Kinomoto, Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Yamazaki Takashi and even Syoaran Li had come back this year to be with Sakura; but high school ranked in comparison to elementary.

New students had come from all sorts of schools within the city of Tomoeda, Japan and it seemed that none of them met up to Tomoyo's standards. Perhaps, she was being too harsh and not giving her poor classmates a chance. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that someone was always a bit to materialistic, or preppy, or flirty, or just plain immature. New students meant boys who didn't know who she was. Her former classmates, whom she'd known since kindergarten, well understood that she was a woman of high expectations and maturity whereas these new students knew nothing about her and did as they pleased. Her wastebasket was filled to the rim with phone numbers and e-mail addresses and she'd had it up to her forehead with cheesy pick-up lines. If one more boy tried to get with her, she'd snap! Couldn't they see that she wasn't interested? Plus, she had someone else in mind anyway. Which brings us back to the horrible day she'd been having.

The new Tomoeda High grade eight students went on a fieldtrip as part of their welcoming week. It was tradition. They took three charter busses to a camping ground near the outskirts of the city. Students were assigned busses alphabetically which meant none of her friends sat in the same bus as her. Thus began her nightmare. If only Eriol were still here, then she'd sit beside him. But because he was not, she was forced to sit next to a boy named Daisuke Hanajiima who vainly bragged on and on about his '_amazing_' soccer skills and his so-called '_popularity_' back in elementary. Even when she had rolled her eyes and turned away, he continued on, forming a small crowd to hear about his incredible saves and goals.

After the 45-minute bus ride, they were allowed to exit the bus and sit down in the campground lobby. Freeing herself from Daisuke's wrath, she happily sauntered over to her friends who were laughing at Syaoran because he was being stalked by a rapidly growing fan club. Tomoyo had grabbed her camcorder and started to tape when another boy named Ritsu Yagami decided to introduce himself and accidentally knocked the camera out of her hands, letting it crash to the floor. Nothing had broken off of it but it refused to turn on. Event numeral two in her horrid day.

Then, as they were walking out onto the field, a group of wrestling boys stumbled into her and she fell down into a puddle of mud water. Her designer pants ruined. The only silver lining in this situation was that she had brought her gym uniform and a pair of sweatpants. So Tomoyo changed out of her good clothes and put on her P.E T-shirt and sweatpants.

And even though she'd been through enough that morning, God continued to test her and was merciless. Throughout the remainder of the day, she'd fallen into more mud, been harassed by more boys and been more annoyed then she had ever been in her _entire_ life.

* * *

Opening the door to her grand mansion and slamming the door shut, she stormed to her bedroom and threw her belongings to the floor. She collapsed on her bed and let out a frustrated scream into her pillow.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Honey, are you okay in there?" came the muffled sound of her mother's voice.

"Hai, Okaasan." She replied.

"Good, now come out of your room Tomoyo-chan, there's someone here to see you."

"In a minute. Let me get changed first."

With that, Sanomi Daidoji left her daughter to get back to the visitor.

-

Tomoyo opened her giant walk-in closet and sorted through the thousands of outfits the closet offered. She removed a white button-up blouse and a cherry blossom pink; pleated skirt clad with gray and silver plaid lines. She removed her hair from its ponytail and let it fall gracefully onto her shoulders. Giving one final mirror check, she ventured down the main staircase.

"Ne, Okaasan, where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen, Tomoyo-chan. Come now, you have a visitor." Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder who this visitor was.

Following the sound of her mother's voice into the kitchen, she could see the back of a man's head. Sanomi gave the man a nod and he carefully stood up. He wasn't very tall, so maybe he wasn't a man, only a mere boy. 'Oh no! Please don't be another one of the boys from school, please.' She begged internally. When the boy turned around, her mouth fell open in a very un-lady like fashion and she stepped back. Her voice faltered and she was unable to find the words she wanted to say. Regaining her composure, she smiled widely and took a running start at the boy. He in turn, smiled largely too and picked her up by the waste and swung her around, her arms pushing up from his shoulders above him. He gently placed her on the ground and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Eriol-kun," she smiled

"Nice to see you again Tomoyo… -san." He greeted. Upon noticing his hands remained on her waste, he was quick to let go. He turned to Sanomi Daidoji abruptly. "I apologize Daidoji-sama. I have been in England for so long, I am forgetting the customs here in Japan." He said politely.

"No need to apologize Hiiragizawa-san. I'm just glad that Tomoyo-chan is happy you've come. Why don't you two go for a walk or something? It's a beautiful afternoon and I'm sure there are others you'd like to visit too."

"Hai," he nodded.

"Yes, yes. Come on Eriol-san, the others will surely want to see you. Come on!" Tomoyo beamed, dragging him out the door.

Sanomi smiled as she watched her daughter and the boy leave. 'Such a polite and mature boy. Just like Tomoyo-chan.' She thought.

-

Tomoyo stepped into her gray and pink polka-dot ballet flats and waited at the door for Eriol to put on his shoes. When he was done, she opened the door and the two stepped out into the fresh air. She hugged his arm tightly as the pair stepped onto the sidewalk.

"So who would you like to go see first Eriol-san? Sakura-chan; Li-kun; maybe Yamazaki-kun? They'll all be so thrilled to see you! We've all missed you so much! Just the other day-" Eriol stopped walking and clamped a hand over her mouth, chuckling.

"How about we wait until later to tell them. Right now, I just want to be with you Tomoyo-chan." He insisted, removing his hand from her mouth.

Tomoyo's big violet eyes gazed up at Eriol's dark ones. She blinked as if trying to see if he was hiding something and then complied. "So where do you wish to go then Eriol-san?

"How about to Penguin Park To-san?" He suggested, taking her hand and directing them towards the all too familiar park.

Together they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the park. At the park, they seated themselves on the swings.

"How was your day today Tomoyo-san?" Eriol spoke.

"The epitome of disaster." She groaned.

Eriol chortled. "That great huh?"

Tomoyo turned to face him. "Are you laughing at me Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Hoe? Me? Never." He joked.

"Meanie," she whined, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Forgive me for asking To-chan, but why, my I ask, was your day so miserable?" He inquired.

"Because high school stinks! The boys are so annoying and careless. The girls are really stuck-up and the teachers are mean. I had to sit beside this boy named Daisuke who wouldn't shut up and then Ritsu broke my camera and two boys pushed me into a mud puddle!" she cried.

Eriol smiled. Tomoyo glared daggers at him and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Come Tomoyo-san. Let's go sit somewhere else."

He took her hand and led her over to the king penguin slide where he sat down, leaning his back against it. He signaled for Tomoyo to seat herself in between his legs and she did. Her back was pressed against his chest and her body rose and fell with his every breath. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She felt relaxed and had to keep herself from falling asleep. His arms snaked around her mid section and fell onto her lap. Tomoyo placed her hands atop his and traced Japanese symbols with her index finger.

A question rang through her mind over and over. 'How long is he here for?'

"Eriol-kun," she murmured.

"Hai," he mumbled

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she stated.

"Me too," he revealed. "But unfortunately, we can't."

"When will you be leaving then?" she questioned.

"I fly home next Friday," he responded.

"Nine days then," she mentioned.

"Hai,"

Once again, the couple returned to a tolerable silence.

One of his hands rose up to stroke her hair and she sighed. She'd missed him so much and he'd be leaving in a week. Ever since Syaoran and Sakura and confessed their feelings for each other, she felt so out of place when she was around the two. She didn't much care for being third wheel. No sooner had they became a couple than Chiharu and Yamazaki did too. Naoko was always busy reading and writing and Rika was too busy with their old teacher, Terada-sensei. Tomoyo always felt that Eriol was the only one she could truly connect with. They were both fond of music and appeared to be adults trapped in children's bodies. Eriol was a trustworthy confidante and Tomoyo was always open to giving advice. A single tear slipped down Tomoyo's cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"Tomoyo-chan,"

"Heh?"

"Have you ever been outside of Japan?" The boy asked.

"No. Okaasan doesn't let me go with her to conferences."

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Tomoyo thought it over. "Hmm. I don't know. Why do you ask Eriol-san?"

"Because I talked it over with Daidoji-senpai, and she said you could come and visit me in England whenever you wanted. So would you like to come and visit me?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Of course Eriol-san!" she exclaimed.

"Very well. The next time you have a long weekend, or a break or even if you just want to come over, you're welcome at my home anytime." He announced.

"Arigato-gozaimasu!" she gushed happily.

"To-san,"

"Hai,"

"You know that I love you right?"

Tomoyo's breath hitched. But she smiled. "Hai. And do you know that I love you?"

Eriol gleamed. "Hai."

* * *

**A/N: RxR! Come on, hit that beautiful purple button!**

**-twiinklestar**


End file.
